Flarestone
by Mei Aurora Darkling
Summary: Sequel-ish fic to The Light of Mercury. This is what all the vignettes lead up to. Jenna's influence on the game was small, but she still affected the world around her. R&R.
1. Debt.

Flarestone  
  
Typed by M.A. Darkling  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
Authoress' Note: I am feeling really, really, REALLY angsty right now, one of my kittens just died and we buried her. Dad was gonna give the kittens away anyway, so I guess in this way, I keep her, right?  
  
  
  
  
  
-----"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Shut up!"-----  
  
  
  
Jenna, Jenna c'mon it's me, Sheba. Your friend? C'mon, Felix didn't hit you that hard, did he? Don't die Jenna-chan . . . I'll miss you . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
-----CRACK!  
  
"How--how could you, dammit?!!"  
  
"It's not my fault! She was asking for it!!"-----  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, Starfire wake up! I didn't kill you, right? I couldn't've killed you. You're my sister! Starfire! Get up, we hafta leave! C'mon Jenna . . . I wouldn't hurt you . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
-----"What's going on here? Alex! Sheba!"  
  
"Mia, Felix hurt Jenna!!"  
  
"WHAT?!"-----  
  
  
  
JENNA!! Remember me?! Garet, it's me Garet, the guy who asked you out? You never answered me! Don't die . . . I'm gonna kill Felix!!! You were going to be mine!  
  
  
  
  
  
-----"No, Garet don't, please don't--!"  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"Felix!! Why?"-----  
  
  
  
I've never met you, Jenna, but I've heard enough. You were a good person. Not even Ply can heal you now. . . I wish I knew something stronger . . . I'm Mia, by the way . . . Good bye, stranger . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
-----"Why did you do it, Felix?"  
  
" . . . I didn't! I didn't kill her!"-----  
  
  
  
  
  
Who were you, Jenna? I heard about you, you know. My name's Ivan, I'm younger than you. Ivan. Can you remember that?  
  
  
  
  
  
-----". . ."  
  
"You did!"  
  
"NO! I COULDN'T HAVE!!!"  
  
". . . Please be quiet . . ."-----  
  
  
  
  
  
Jenna. I understood you, you know. I shouldn't've kept silent . . . but that's what I do best, right? Staying silent . . . I owed you Jenna, and I never could pay up. It's not too late yet. I loved you, Starfire. I still do, and will, even if you die right now. Can you hear me?  
  
  
  
  
  
-----"Isaac . . . what are you doing?"  
  
". . . please be . . ."  
  
"I loved you too, Isaac . . . and I won't stop if you won't . . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jenna snarled at him angrily.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" she demanded. Felix's face contorted into anger. Jenna was too young to understand that they had to leave. Why . . .  
  
"Shut up!" he commanded, unable to think. Jenna made to strike her with her staff. In an instant he couldn't remember, Felix drew his sword and swung it to Jenna's abdomen.  
  
CRACK! Jenna's skull hit the alabastor floor. Felix had not intended any harm. He had hit her with the flat of his blade, with enough force to knock the wind out of her . . .  
  
. . . But unlike Alex or Sheba, who instinctively knew how to fall properly, she had collapsed.  
  
Her world was that of pain. She heard voices, familiar and unfamiliar. Footsteps.  
  
"How could you, dammit!" Sheba teared. Her voice was that of betrayal.  
  
"It's not my fault! She was asking for it!" Felix's voice resounded, disbelieving. Alex stood back, frightened for once.  
  
"What's going on here?! Alex, Sheba!!" yelped Mia, laying eyes on the scene. Isaac's group had just arrived.  
  
"Mia, Felix hurt Jenna!"  
  
"WHAT?!!" Garet roared,drawing his sword. He ploughed into Felix. Sheba threw herself into the path.  
  
"No, Garet please don't--!!" exclaimed Mia.  
  
"Ahh!" she screeched. Sheba was dead, dying. The sword's point had driven into her heart's cage.  
  
"Felix!! Why?" she cried out with her last ounce of breath. "Why did you do it?"  
  
". . . I didn't. I didn't kill her!" I didn't kill them, he recited in his mind. Felix's sword clattered to the ground.  
  
". . ." Isaac didn't speak.  
  
"You did!" said Alex, for once.  
  
"NO! I COULDN'T HAVE!!!" Felix raged.  
  
". . . please be quiet . . ."  
  
Isaac was kneeling at Jenna's side, holding her hand gently. He was whispering and her eyes were cracked open.  
  
"Isaac. . . what are you doing?" Ivan asked him.  
  
" . . . please be . . ." he whispered, but Jenna started to speak softly.  
  
"I loved you too, Isaac . . . and I won't stop, if you won't . . ." the ends of her mouth curved.  
  
Isaac released her hand and dug through his knapsack. He pulled out a tiny, reddish yellow stone on a chain.  
  
"I kept it, y'know . . ." 


	2. Remembrance.

Flarestone Typed by M.A. Darkling  
  
  
  
Remembrance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"JEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The redhead turned around to look at her two friends. Isaac was running towards her at breakneck speed. Garet, with his heavier body, was a little behind him, panting. Jenna shook her head, hiding a small smile. Isaac just had way too much energy for an twelve and 3/4 year old.  
  
"Jenna!!!! Look what I found!!!!" Isaac shouted, skidding to a halt. He slipped in the mud, but fortunately, landed on his side and right arm, and not his head.* Isaac looked up at her eagerly and held out his hand. In the center on his palm was a small, perfectly round stone. It was brick red, and no bigger than one of the beads Jenna used to decorate her hair on special occasions. There was even a hole near the 'top' that would allow for a small ribbon or chain to pass through.  
  
"Wow, Isaac," Jenna said, helping him up. "What is it?"  
  
"A flarestone, Jenn! A real one, like my dad's!" Isaac said excitedly. Garet finally caught up with them. He had been following Isaac the hyper at a slower, safer speed.  
  
"I found it near Mt. Aleph while the Elder on guard wasn't lookin'," Isaac explained. Mining for psystones had stopped long ago.  
  
"Isaac, WE found it TOGETHER," Garet said between pants. "Jenna, it's a gift for your birthday."  
  
Jenna sweatdropped, and Isaac glared at his best friend.  
  
"Um, that's sweet Garet, but my birthday isn't for another week," Jenna said as best she could.  
  
"You weren't supposed to tell her!" Isaac berated him. "We were going to surprise her!"  
  
"Well," Jenna sighed. "It's the thought that counts."  
  
Isaac turned to her. "Well, since _somebody_," Isaac glared at Garet again, who cringed. "told you already, you might as well have it."  
  
Jenna smiled. "Thanks! I'll have to get you something as good as this, too, Isaac."  
  
A drop of rain hit Jenna on the nose. "Huh?"  
  
"Not another rainstorm!" Garet complained.  
  
"There sure do seem to be a lot of them lately," Isaac commented.  
  
"We should go home now," Jenna said. "See you guys tomorrow. Thanks for the the stone!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Isaac snuck quietly to their secret cave. Only three people in the entire village knew about it, and the Terrible Trio, as Isaac, Jenna, and Garet had been nicknamed, were intent on keeping the location a secret. However, tonight, only one of the Trio was going to the cave. He needed to think.  
  
Ever since the accident three years ago had happened, the cave was the only place Isaac could think.  
  
Out loud, of course. He had been silent. For a little too long. Way too long.  
  
Isaac cleared the fence easily. There was a hole in it, not quite obvious, but there. He crammed his body through the cave entrance. The thing about the cave was that it got bigger the farther in he went.  
  
But someone was already in here. Or had been. The reed candle was still lit. In the wake its illumination, Isaac saw a tiny, red bead. On the side, he saw the character of Jenna's name painted delicately on the side. Jenna was always really good at calligraphy.  
  
Isaac sat down next to the candle and reached for the flarestone. He played with it a bit, before knotting it in his own hair, and blowing out the candle. Whatever he had come to think about was lost in the hollowed darkness of the cave. He crawled out.  
  
Tomorrow, after he mended the roof and Kraden's lessons, he would return Jenna's flarestone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Yes, although it seems odd, that's the way to fall on your side. You just have to remember to keep your arm OUT from under you. *Meelu rubs her arm as she grins weakly.*  
  
AN: Chocolate to whoever got all the inside story jokes. I have the 7th chapter for The Birdy. However, ff.n doesn't like me and my chaptering abilities are all freaky. 


End file.
